At present, filter screens, particularly harp screens, are loaded into vibrating filter machines and tensioned so as to assist in maintaining constant spacing between adjacent filter elements. The screens are formed into a slight arch, which also assists in filtration, however, filtered material tends to gather at edges of the screen. There is no known method of reducing buildup at screen edges; maintaining or improving efficiency of filtration, and/or maintaining screen element spacing at intermediate portions of the screen, without undue adding of tension to the screen elements.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.